


Not So Boring Ride

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gang Tickling, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: The gang is on their way to Lestallum and Noctis is bored. His friends are happy to help him with that.





	Not So Boring Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 28/5/'17.  
> 

“So long. I’m _bored_ ,” Noctis muttered, sitting on top of the back of the car as he looked around. After hours and hours long of endless car rides during their adventure, even the beautiful view was starting to bore him.

“Just play some King’s Knight, Noct. I’m playing too,” Prompto said, not looking up from his game. Noctis stared at the backs of his friends’ heads and sighed. He then looked at Gladiolus next to him. Was he… sleeping?

“Gladio. He’s so…” Noctis wasn’t sure what he was trying to say actually. He hopped back down onto the back seat and leaned over the sleeping bodyguard.

“So what?” Prompto asked. Noctis frowned, looking at his sleeping friend from up close. He looked so calm and peaceful. Noctis’ eyes then slowly traveled down to Gladiolus’ bare chest.

“So naked,” he said, and Prompto choked on a laugh. 

“What!?” he said, putting away his game and turning around to see Noctis drag a finger down a very manly chest.

“What are you doooing?” he asked, but Noctis wiggled his fingers curiously. 

“Pervy Noct. Gladio’s not ticklish, he has told you many times,” Prompto said, leaning his head on his seat as he watched them with a smile on his face.

“But what if he –” Noctis’ eyes suddenly widened when amber eyes snapped open, and his hand that was just about to test the sensitivity of that bare skin near his underarm, it got caught in Gladiolus’ tight grasp.

“ _Huwah_!” Noctis found himself pinned into his seat with his back against the side of the car, and he looked up at Gladiolus’ sinister smirk.

“I was awake the whole time. Now that’s enough playing around, Mr. touchy prince,” his attacker said, and while he kept a tight hold of Noctis’ arm, his other hand clawed at his side.

“NAYy- wehehey!” Noctis knew he didn’t make any sense, and he flopped and flailed around helplessly as he was tickled by a vengeful Gladiolus.

“You just could’ve _told_ me you wanted to get tickled,” the bodyguard said with an evil smile, squeezing and pinching the prince’s sensitive side.

“Thahahat’s not - no wahay stop! Wait! Nohoho! G-get your behemoth-weight off me!” he laughed, but Gladiolus did not move one bit, neither did he react to the weak insult.

“It’s what you get for playing with fire Noct,” Ignis scolded calmly, and Prompto laughed playfully and leaned over the front seats. He went for a successful dive and caught one of Noctis’ legs under his knee, pulling up his leg up over the front seat.

“Nohoho wait! Promptohoho! Gla- Gladio!” Noctis laughed when both friends teamed up on him. Pinning his leg over the front seat, Prompto could easily tickle the back of his knee and squeeze his calf. 

Gladiolus released Noctis’ arm so he could tickle him with both his large hands. One still attacking his side and ribs, and the other making use of Prompto’s move by clawing at the sensitive flesh of his thighs.

“Now you’re not bored anymore huh Noct?” Prompto giggled, and he began to take off his boot. Noctis’ eyes widened and he giggled even more in anticipation. Not his foot!

“AHh shit! Shihihit don’t do this guhuhuys!” Noctis whined through his laughter, and despite Gladiolus’ merciless attacks and Prompto’s grip on his leg, he managed to turn sideways and threw his arms over the car in a futile attempt to climb out.  

“I’m leaving you behind if you jump out here,” Ignis told Noctis calmly despite the ruckus on the back seat. Noctis shrieked when Prompto attacked his socked foot now that his boot was discarded, and with his arms hanging over the car door, he had doomed himself in such a way that the evil man on his right had 100% access to his exposed torso and underarms.

“HAha I dohohon’t d-deserve this!” Nocto cried out, clenching the car with all his might despite wanting to let go of it so that they could just _stop_ tickling him like this. Still, these were his body reflexes and he especially convulsed when his back seat partner squeezed his way around his front and tickled the sides of his tummy.

“Maybe you do, Your Highness,” Gladiolus mocked him teasingly.

“Nonono not there! AHh wait not thehehere!” he laughed when rough fingers wriggled their way under his clothes.

“Yoshaaa! Coochie coooochie!” Prompto taunted as he scribbled his fingers all over the sole of Noctis’ twitching foot. He pulled his leg harder to get better reach, and then proceeded to tickle the hell out of his foot some more.

“His inner thighs, Gladio. I’m sure we all know that’s his weak spot, this is your chance,” Ignis said as if he was talking battle strategies.

“Dahahamn you four eheheyes!” Noctis yelled despite his hysterical laughing, and he gasped sharply when Gladiolus followed Ignis’ advice. He dug his thumb into Noctis’ inner thigh and wiggled repeatedly, making the prince buck in his seat.

“Stahahap! Dahahamn you all!” Noctis cursed, weakly trying to fight of that hand that was still tickling his tummy since he could not even _reach_ the thigh-tickling hand.

“Now that wasn’t so courteous,” Gladiolus scolded, increasing the tickles even more and making poor Noctis go berserk.

“Woopsa!” Prompto said when Noctis’ sock was blown away with the wind by accident after he had stripped the poor twitching foot. Still, he stuck out his tongue playfully and wiggled his fingers all over his bare, reddening sole.

“Cahahan’t b-breheheathe!” Noctis laughed, and he could finally let go of the car and slumped back against Gladiolus’ strong body. This tickle monster immediately took this chance to tickle both Noctis’ sides and ribs with hungry clawing fingers, snickering in delight at his predicament.

“Gyahaha make them stohohop Ignis!” Noctis whined, his arms flailing helpessly and his toes curling, yet both friends just wouldn’t stop. Ignis turned his head briefly and chuckled.

“You started it, Noct.” That was alll?! Noctis wheezed and threw his head back in a helpless attempt to headbutt his attacker, but no matter what he tried, the tickling took complete control over his body. 

“I’ll dieeehehehe!” Noctis laughed, his entire body twitching and embarrassing tears of laughter escaping his eyes.

“No worries. Stocked up on plenty of elixirs,” Ignis commented dryly. 

“Not _helping_!” And so, the ride continued with Noctis’ laughter as their background music, and his flailing ticklish body for their entertainment.

“Holy fuhuck!” Noctis panted as he climbed out of the car and sank onto the ground after they finally reached Lestallum.

“And? Enjoyed yourself?” Ignis asked, patting his shoulder but refusing to help him up. Instead, he walked towards the nearest food-posters to check them out, and Noctis huffed when both ticklers each took an arm and picked him up from the ground.

“I’ll… kill you both…” Noctis coughed a little and then blushed when he caught himself smiling.

“You did huh? The ride wasn’t boring right?” Prompto said excitedly, and Noctis rolled his eyes and continued to smile.

“No it wasn’t, but next time at least don’t drop my sock off somewhere in the wilderness,” he sighed, pulling his boot back over his bare foot.  

“Roger!” Prompto laughed, and the three ended up in a playful wrestle hug. Right, they might’ve been a bit harsh in taking care of his entertainment during the ride, but this was why Noctis probably loved his friends to death. 

Now he only had to find a way to get Prompto on his side for their next longer ride, since it couldn’t be possible that Gladiolus wasn’t ticklish in the slightest bit? Or maybe Ignis had some secrets up his sleeve about this ruthless bodyguard.


End file.
